


You don't know Jack!

by Bingomzan



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingomzan/pseuds/Bingomzan
Summary: Jack gets fed up with how his life has been going and decides to fix it.
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

It all started as a normal day. A new shen gong wu appeared and everyone went after it. But, despite appearances, today was going to be anything but normal for one person, Jack Spicer. The shen gong wu had appeared on a remote island. Dojo and the warriors showed up first, and were about to grab the wu when jack snatched it from them.

"Ha, I got it now! What are you gonna do about it?" Jack taunted.

"We are going to beat you down!" The warriors shouted.

"You can't he got the wu fair and square, no showdown was triggered." Dojo chimed in.

"See, I got it, later twerps." Jack said and left with his helipack.

Once Jack got to his lab he put the wu in his vault and was assaulted by Wuya.

"Did you get the wu?" Wuya asked.

"Yes, I did, without a showdown, too."

"Good."

Wuya left Jack to himself, and as soon as she was gone, Jack locked his lab and  
went to work. As soon as he sat down he went to work on his new plan. This plan was to  
involve time, patience, and no Wuya or Chase. The plan was to sequester himself for about 3 years and learn some martial arts and try to beat the warriors at their own game.

Jack left his workshop later and went to a deserted island with a clone, that was  
implanted with martial arts knowledge. The island he chose was a small island, with a  
freshwater lake in the middle and a mountain. Jack started out by building a shelter from  
the rain and wind. It was a modest shelter that would at least give him a roof over his  
head. That took him his first day to do, as well as get some water, food and make a fire. 

Back at the lab, Wuya was wondering what was taking Jack so long to get ready for the new wu that had appeared. She finally got tired and went in the lab, and she found he was already gone. She looked around and noticed the he didn’t take any jack-bots or leave a note saying where he was going. This was very unlike him; Wuya didn't know what to do.


	2. The Transformation Begins

The first night on the island was very hard for jack as he was scared of the dark and all the noises scared him. He knew this was going to be the first of many challenges for him to get past. So, he decided to go swim in the lake to calm himself down. After he had been swimming for about 5 minutes, he was already tired, and decided he could finally go to sleep in his shelter.

He awoke to the clone coming back with breakfast in the morning. The clone had caught some fish and was starting to cook them. After breakfast, the clone started the purpose of this venture, jacks schooling. The clone had jack stretch and warm-up before starting him on basic attacks and blocks. Every few hours, the clone would have Jack go swimming in the lake to build his endurance. Also, Jack would have to lift coconuts and rocks around to build his strength.

This training was very hard on jack, who had been pampered for his whole life. At dinner, jack had a few new cuts and bruises, as well as having every muscle in his body hurt from the workout he had gone through. The second night was a little better than the first. Jack actually didn’t cry or get afraid as much as he did the first night, and he got a good night sleep. The third day, however, was far worse then the second. His whole body ached like someone had repeatedly punched him everywhere. It was so bad, he could hardly move. His clone, however, was going to make him move, a lot.

The training continued on like this for another month when the clone jack decided to change tactics. On the next day of training, jack had to climb the mountain while carrying jugs of water. He had to move 3 jugs from the bottom of the mountain to the top in 2 days. Also, after every trip to the top and back down, Jack had to swim 50 laps in the lake. When the clone told Jack this, he instead of begging not to do it, said that this was only another challenge to overcome.

The first day started with jack carrying up his first jug, now jack had never ventured up the mountain before, so he did not know what to expect. At about 4 pm, Jack was about to the top with his first jug. Once, he reached the top, he sat down for a moment and thought about how long this was going to take. He figured that it had been about 8 hours up the mountain, and it would be about 4 down. Also, he figured it would take him about 3 hours to swim the laps. So with 32 hours left, he had 37 hours of labor left. He would have to be faster with each run, he told himself. It’s all another challenge he thought as he began to run down the mountain.

It was about 6 pm when Jack made it back down to the bottom to begin his 50 laps in the lake. The clone watched him begin, while wondering when he would break. This test was important to the clone, because it would determine the limits of jack’s abilities at this time in his training. It took jack an hour longer than he thought to complete the 50 laps, so it was about 10 at night, when he began trudging back up the mountain with this second jug.

About 5 am, on the second day, jack was just starting down the mountain after hauling the second up. He had 21 hours left to do 24 hours of work, so he was ahead by 2 hours. By this point, his body was very tired, but he kept going. He kept on because he needed to prove to himself that he could do this and overcome any obstacle, which required brawn not brains, and get what he wanted. At noon he had already made it back down, swam his laps, and was starting up the mountain with his last jug. He had about 12 hours left to do 17 of work, so he needed to cut 5 hours off his trip somehow. 

Now, Jack had not slept for about 2 days and he was feeling very exhausted and his body was screaming at him to stop and rest. He had food occasionally on the way up and down, and water, but the lack of sleep had begun to take its toll on his body. Jack struggled valiantly, but it was 10 pm by the time he made it to the top with his last jug. Clone Jack was waiting at the top for him.

“I can’t go on anymore, it is impossible to finish this task.” Jack panted

“You did very well, even though you did not finish. I now know your limits, so I can train you to exceed them and set new ones. I will take you down the mountain and you can rest for a couple days.


	3. We Meet Again

After 6 months of training, with the mountain test every month, Jack was getting very impressed with himself. He had gotten a tan, his red hair had grown out and it had a rugged look to it. He was also putting on muscle and had a six pack forming. On the 6th try to complete the mountain, he finally did it. After he completed it, the clone said it was time for real work to begin.

Unbeknownst to Jack, someone had been watching his progress. Chase Young was very impressed by the once inferior being. He was very surprised at how much Jack was willing to put himself through to get better. He also realized that Jack and him and some admirable qualities that they shared. He watched intently through those 2 years and started thinking about what he could do to win the new Jack over.

Someone else had been busy as well during the time Jack had been gone. Wuya was very frustrated that she had no one to boss around and that she actually had to get the new wu herself. Also, without her powers, she couldn’t get as many wu as she liked, and she kept losing to the xiaolin warriors. The warriors had mentioned Jack once or twice, but they weren’t that worried about him, they just thought that he gave up when wuya said he had disappeared. The time was right for Jack to reappear, and reappear he did.

The main reason jack had chose the island he trained on was because it was remote and no one would look for him there. Also, it was the right place for his reappearance to the world. A shen gong wu was in hiding on this island, and Jack had calculated that it would take 2 years for it to activate. He had looked everywhere on the island while training and had found it. Of course, he didn’t touch it, he waited for it to activate and when that day came, everyone would see his new form.

1.5 Years Later…

“Hey Omi, a new shen gong wu has just appeared.” Dojo burst in.

“Where’s it at?” Everyone asked.

“It’s on a remote deserted island in the pacific ocean.”

“Let’s Go!”

Wuya was also on her way to the island. She just hoped that she could beat the warriors there. Jack also knew that the shen gong wu had activated itself, and was waiting right next to it, for them to show up.

The warriors were first to arrive and they started looking around the island. They were looking around the lake, when they found Jack’s hut and fire. 

“I wonder who this belongs to.” Raimundo said.

“I don’t know, but it looks like this fire is still going, so they cannot be far.” Kimiko observed.

The warriors left the hut behind, and continued up the mountain. The warriors found a cave halfway up the mountain, and they entered it. Inside, they saw Jack standing next to the wu.

“Where have you been, Jack? We missed kicking your ass.” Raimundo said.

“I have been busy, sorry to not be around to get my ass kicked.”

As soon as Rai reached for the wu, Jack did as well.

“XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!” Jack and Rai yelled.

“You pick spicer, what do we do?”

“First, I choose a champion for myself, That Guy.” He points to a guy standing at the entrance to the chamber. He is about 6” tall, tanned, 6 pack abs, and has the body of a real good martial artist, lithe and strong. Kimiko started drooling, as soon as she saw him.

“Who are you?” Omi asked.

“I am the real Jack Spicer, that is an old clone of me that started the showdown.”

“WHAT!!!” Everyone was shocked, to say the least.

“I have been gone for 2 years, here training to better myself, and to beat you, once and for all.”

“Let’s begin then, what do we have to do?” Raimundo asked again.

“You must pick one of yourselves to spar with me.”


	4. A Duel Surprise

“You must pick one of yourselves to spar with me.” Jack said, as he laid down the rules for the showdown. Jack waited for the warriors to choose their champion.

“Who should we choose?” Omi asked

“Let Rai do it, he’s our leader.” Clay said

“I’ll do it.” Rai confirmed

“So Raimundo, you will challenge me?”

“Yes, Jack, and I will beat you down.”

“Then let’s begin.”

“GONG YI TANPAI!!”

Jack and Raimundo bowed to each other and then took their beginning stances. Rai was first to move. He attempted to strike jack’s side, but was blocked. As a result, Jack hit him in the side of the head. Jack then followed with an uppercut to the jaw, and a shot to the stomach. Raimundo hunched over, and gasped then blacked out. The warriors were completely shocked. They hand just witnessed their leader being beat down by the former sissy boy. This was definitely an unexpected outcome. Clay grabbed Rai and all the warriors hurriedly left, while Jack stood there smiling, watching them leave.

Far away, in his mountaintop lair, Chase Young watched those events unfold on his crystal ball. He was very impressed with the new Jack, and immediately began thinking of possible uses for this new ally. He also sent a cat with a message to Jack to ask him to come to his lair for a chat. Looking back at his ball, Chase noticed that Wuya had just arrived to where the shen gong wu was.

“Who are you and what are you doing with my shen gong wu?” Wuya asked Jack

“My name is Joe, and I claim this wu for myself. You were too slow to get here.” Jack said

“Joe, is it, you are a really annoying person. Maybe I should teach you some manners.” Wuya said, then went into a fighting stance.

“If you want to fight then we shall fight.” Jack said, also getting into a fighting stance.

Wuya lunged at jack and tried to get him in the stomach. Jack dodged and slammed Wuya on the back of her head. She hit the ground with a thud. Jack stood above her, put his foot on her back, and watched her attempts to get up with an evil smirk.

“What should I do with you, Wuya? It is kinda nice to be the one making you squirm for once.”

“How do you know my name, and what do you mean? I’ve never met you before.”

“Oh, Wuya, you do know me. My name is not Joe. It is Jack Spicer.”

“What? Jack has been gone for 2 years.”

“Yes, I’ve been on this island training for those 2 years. It has been a hard challenging 2 years, but I think it paid off, don’t you think?”

“I can’t believe it, how could you beat me?”

“I told you, I’ve been training with a clone I made before I left. I implanted martial arts knowledge in it and had it train me. Now, you or no one else can push me around. I am not the whiny, sissy boy I was 2 years ago. Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes, I have. Oh, Jack, please take me back, please.”

“No, Wuya, I will not take you back. You always go after the strongest person and use them until you can’t use them any more. You will not use me again.” After jack said that, he knocked the heylin witch out.

Chase had watched Wuya and Jack’s confrontation with interest. He was a little taken back with the way this new Jack acted, but with time, he planned to tweak Jack’s new attitude just a little. This was going to be a fun meeting between him and the new Jack Spicer.


	5. The Immortal Liquid

Jack watched as Wuya left. He was very happy that his plan had worked so far. He was more powerful then ever. The warriors and Wuya had been beaten by him, the nerd, the weakling. He felt like he could do anything. But, his plan was not over yet, he knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. Unbeknownst to Jack, his goal was coming ever closer and would arrive shortly. Clone Jack watched as a black blur sped towards the cave.

Inside the cave, Jack put the wu down and was about to leave, when Chase Young appeared. Jack was very surprised at the heylin warrior’s appearance and didn’t catch on when chase started talking.

“-icer, it’s nice to see that you have grown a lot. How would you like to test yourself against a true opponent?” Chase asked

“Sure, Chase, I would like to spar against you to see where I place.”

“Well then, Let’s Begin!”

With that, Chase sent a kick to jacks side. Jack blocked and went for chase’s ribs. Chase dodged and hit Jack in the chest. Jack flew back and hit the cave wall. He got up and went for Chase’s legs and switched at the last minute and hit his chest instead. Chase also flew back and hit the opposite wall.

“Very impressive, Jack Spicer, you have trained well. You will be a great ally to have on our side.”

“Thank you, Chase. I would like to ask something from you.”

“What is it?”

“I want some soup, some special soup.”

“Ahhh, that soup, my soup. Very well, you may have some. It would have been a waste on your old self, but you are much more improved. I think it would be wise to make you immortal.”

“Thank you for your words of praise, Chase. I never thought I would be getting that from you.”

“You deserve it. You have spent time bettering yourself that is admirable.”

Saying that, Chase and Jack headed off to Chase’s lair. Once they arrived, Chase brought out some of the lao mang soup and offered it to Jack, with a warning.

“Once you drink this, there is no changing it. You must be fully committed. You can never be mortal again.”

“I understand. Being immortal for me is exactly what I want.”

“If you are doing this to not die, know one thing, time is still your enemy.”

“What does that mean, Chase?”

“Time is still your enemy, but not through aging. Time is your enemy through change. Things will change, the world will change around you and you will not. You will be preserved as you are now. Are you sure you want that?”

“I am.” And with those words he drank the soup. Immediately, he felt fire coursing through his veins. He felt his insides twisting around and rearranging themselves. Jack screamed and when the fire was gone, it was replaced by strength and a new sensation. Jack looked in the mirror and found himself looking at his dragon form. It was a beautiful red and white form that looked just like Chase’s except for the different colors. Jack let out a loud roar, and changed back into a human.

“This is going to be a very fun time isn’t it, Chase?”

“Yes, Jack, it is.”


	6. Notice

This is a notice. I am rewriting everything and will be posting an entirely revised story soon. Let me know if you like the original or the rewrite better.

**Author's Note:**

> Now for comparison later on, we will list Jack's attributes. He is 5'7", 120 lbs, skinny, barely any muscle.
> 
> Now with discord: https://discord.gg/GFytmbYET6


End file.
